


This Little Girl

by DevilsgotStories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy is pissed, Mafia AU, Non graphic violence, Short, implied nalu, sting fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsgotStories/pseuds/DevilsgotStories
Summary: Based on the song "this little girl", probably could be rated T but eh.  Badass Lucy is fed up,





	This Little Girl

Lucy licked her lips, walking down the hallway, confidence and anger radiating off of her but a smirk stayed on her face.   
  
What had he expected from her?  To cheat on her and get away with it?  That little lucky Lucy Heartfillia wouldn't fight back?    
  
Lucy let out a soft laugh, dropping the now, unloaded gun on to the floor, washing the blood from her hands. She had just enough time, clearing her prints from the gun and removing traces of her part in this crime and staging her own attack, splattering her own blood that had come from her “capture” using the blood she had “donated” a while ago. She could hear the sirens blaring in the distance. It was time to go.  
  
She grabbed her dog Plue and her bag she had packed. She looked at her now dead husband, smiling slightly, his blonde hair turned red from the gaping hole in his head. Blood was spattered across the bed he had shared with her. Her and many others. She had warned him. So many times. He shouldn't have messed with a woman from Fairy Tail.   
  
She looked up when she heard the door burst open down stairs. "Time to go," she said quietly, holding Plue and shouldering her bag. He shouldn't have treated her the way he did. She went onto the balcony, putting one leg over the railing.   
  
"FREEZE!"  Someone yelled and she looked over, blood spots still on her chest and face. Her sick smile slipped back onto her face as she saw the hard look of her childhood friend, his pink hair still wild like when they had been partners on missions. He held his gun at the ready, his flashlight traveling up her body to her face. Lucy could see his face change to horror as he realized it was his best friend he pointed a gun at and she let out an evil giggle, waving before disappearing over the ledge.   
  
She was gone before they could catch her. She never worried about being caught, even though the chief of police knew exactly who committed the murder of Sting Euficile. Her dearest friend would never turn her in, she knew he wanted to. But that wasn't her problem. No matter how hard he would try he'd stay loyal to his best friend. He'd stay loyal to Fairy Tail, the insignia would always be on his body, as well as on hers. They were nakama.   
  
She had warned him, this little girl is capable of murder. And she had proven it. She'd always be a part of the Fairy Tail Mafia, no matter how much she ran from it she knew she'd go back to her ways. So she simply returned to her family, lying in wait for her best friend to return to her as well. She knew. She knew it wouldn't be long.   
  
A year later and she sat back in her chair,Plue in her lap, smirking as the man she knew so well walked up to her, a hard look in his eyes as he handed her all evidence that pointed to her killing her husband. She reached up, touching the red mark on his arm and held his gaze as she tossed the evidence into the fire. 

“I’m glad your’re home,” She murmured as he knelt in front of her, taking her hand and bringing it his mouth, kissing the matching symbol on her hand.    
  
“I couldn’t ignore you any longer,” he whispered.  She grinned.  She had gotten away with murder.


End file.
